The Female Alpha
by xYaar
Summary: Luna has lived her whole life in the Langundo Reservation, but the Volturi is after her, she's forced to move away. Away from her pack, her friends, and her family. In La Push she meets Embry and his brothers, but how can she keep her obscure secret from them? Why is the royal coven interested in her? And can Embry protect her from them?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

**Prologue**

It was getting dark, stars were slowly appearing in the sky, and the full moon was slowly rising up- to shine above the earth and light up most of it.

Under the moon a pack of wolves was standing in an open clearing, which was located in the middle of the forest close to their home.

The wolves were standing behind a girl with long, dark, black hair. Her skin was a bit tanned, yet, compared to the boy who was standing beside her, her 5'11 stature was small.

Beside her, the boy tensed up when the burden, rotten smell of vampires made his way through his and his pack brother's noses. He immediately grabbed her hand a bit more tightly then necessary. The smell alerted his pack members, letting them growl lowly, yet with one look from the boy, they all silenced.

"No action, until I say so," the boy said, clearly using his alpha voice to stop his pack from doing anything stupid.

It was his and their duty to protect the only she wolf they had in their pack, until the threat that hung upon her had gotten away.

A large group of vampires finally emerged from out of the shadow of the trees, making themselves present in the open clearing. Their skin was pale, paler than any normal human. Their eyes were blood red, indicating that they were drinking blood from humans.

One man stepped forward. He had long, jet black hair. The she wolf didn't recognize him, yet she still recognized the blond vampire girl who had been roaming around the area for a while and causing small fights with the wolves.

"Well, well, no company means no company," the black haired men stated to the she wolf. She raised an eyebrow at that sentence. He had brought company himself and he still told her not to bring anyone?

"Anything you have to say to me, you can say as well to them. I feel safer with my pack around." She stated, her lips in a firm line, all the while not showing any emotion on her face. The alpha beside her stood protectively next to her. The girl was the only sister he and his brothers had and even though she could protect herself, they still were acting as over protective brothers.

"Very well, if you want it that way," the black haired men said. A few wolves growled, yet, the alpha commanded them to silence. He didn't want to cause any trouble now when the vampires were there.

"Join us, with you in our midst we can control your kind, let them do what we want. In that way peace will be amongst our kind and we don't have to fight or kill any of you," the jet black haired vampire said. The she wolf raised an eyebrow, not trusting the vampire. Since when could she trust a vampire? Vampires has been the enemy of wolves since centuries and she would be the one to betray her own kind by joining a royal coven of vampires?

"I would never do that! It's not in me to control my own kind. We are protectors of the humans, not their enemy. Aside from that, I would never betray my own kind by joining a coven of vampires. Has it ever been proven right that I am in fact as you say, the alpha of alpha's- If that even exist," the vampire took a step forward, which only led to the wolves growling and snarling at him. Immediately he went back to where he first stood, not wanting to cause any trouble.

"It has been proven even if you do not know how!" The she wolf shook her head. She just couldn't believe that vampires actually wanted to cooperate with a wolf. The girl knew what they were trying to do. The only thing they wanted was power, with her, they had more power than ever before.

"My decision will not be changed. It is a no and it will always be that way!" The jet black haired vampire turned around and began to talk softly to two other vampires. After a few minutes of debating so quietly that no wolf could hear it, he faced the girl, the alpha, and the wolves once again.

"Even after the loss you have already suffered?" the girl let her eyes look drift to the ground, knowing perfectly what the vampire was talking about. She could hear the wolves behind her growl furiously. She could feel their pain, their sadness- as much as she could feel her own.

It all flowed through her body, mixed with one another. Tears tried to escape her eyes, but she had to hold them back. Show no weakness, not when you were the alpha of alpha's. You have to be strong. Her role as an alpha of alpha's was bigger than any alpha of a pack.

She couldn't understand why the vampire suddenly had to bring that up. The conversation went as normal as all the previous conversations had been between her and the royal coven, until now. Until the vampire had to bring up the death of their pack brother. A death that had been caused by them, the royal coven.

"Even though our brother has been killed, he would never want me to join your coven. He died, by protecting me. If someone of my own kind dies for me, I will not betray him, his brothers and if they exist, their sisters." The girl now looked up, looking the vampire straight in the eye. Showing no weakness as she had told herself not to do so.

"Think carefully of what you have said girl. Remember that what we want, we always get. It doesn't matter how we get it. Don't forget that! We will come back!" with that being said as his final words, the vampire turned around, mentioning to his coven that it was time to leave. One by one they began to sped off, following their three leaders.

The alpha boy who desperately wanted to let his brothers follow the vampires, decided not to follow them. He didn't want another dead amongst his pack. With a single look behind him, he made the wolves turn home, to the reservation.

When he was alone with the girl they looked each other in the eye. Both had a terrified look on their face. It was clear that what had happened was only the beginning of a journey, and that would come would challenge them individually, as a pack and as siblings.

* * *

**Hello everyone,**

**It have been taken a while to update the Twilight fanfic, yet, I wasn't really satisfied with how it was going. Things had to be figured out, plot holes had to be filled and now finally, after lots of brainstorming with CrimsonPearlAlice everything has been sorted out and is ready to be put down in the story**

**I've promised myself that I will finish it and I will also promise that to you guys!**

**Another note, Langundo Reservation is a reservation I've created myself. The name Langundo however was picked from a site with Native American baby names**

**Thanks again for the wonderful beta-reader CrimsonPearlAlice who has the patience to beta-read everything I send her! As well for brainstorming together! **

**Please review! This story only can get better if you let me know what you think of it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

Rain clattered on the roof of a dark blue car making it's way towards La Push, Washington, a small Native American reservation. Yet, the people inside weren't bothered by the weather. In fact, they were glad it was raining. It fit their mood perfectly.

A girl with long, shoulder length hair and a tanned skinned, indicating her as a Native American sat in the back of the car, her brown eyes scanning the area they were riding through.

In the driver seat sat her father. At first sight he looked intimidating with his large heigh, his muscles and stern look, yet when you got to know him better, you perfectly knew that he was in fact a very sweet, caring man. He just didn't let anyone show them his caring character when the person first met him.

Her mom however was different. She was sweet, caring to any person she met in her life. At times she even got the best out of her husband.

"How much longer until we arrive?" the teenage girl asked, looking to the seat in front of her, which was the driver's seat. It was her mother though who turned her head to her daughter, giving her daughter a small smile, knowing how hard the move was for her.

"At least thirty minutes, if not more Luna." Luna only nodded, not wanting to say anything else. At times like these she was jealous at her older brother Jason, who currently was studying at a university in North-Carolina. He already could live on his own, live his life to the fullest and not worry about vampires threatening his life, shape-shifters protecting him.

On the other hand, she would never trade her life for another. The friends she made during everything she has gone through were the best friends ever. A sigh escaped Luna's mouth. She already missed them- her brothers, not by blood, but by pack. The best she ever had, although Jason would always reach number 1.

The scenery had now switched from trees to houses. Indicating the fact that her father had just driven in to Forks, a small town, only thirty minutes away from La Push. Her father drove past a building that looked like a school and she saw how people came striding out of it, walking quickly towards their cars or the big yellow buses, glad to be out of school.

One thing was for sure, she wouldn't go to this school. Her parents made sure that she enrolled in the Quileute Tribal School at the reservation, where most of the locals were going.

"Be strong," she murmured to herself, not really knowing why. Although, deep down, she perfectly knew. As an alpha, the alpha of alpha's, she had to be strong, always ready to act and think quickly.

Yet, now she could slightly relax. No one in La Push knew who she was. The only ones who knew about her real secret were the elders, she was sure to meet one of them these days. Well, that's what Franklin, the chief of Langundo Reservation had told her, before they left.

Although Franklin had not told her if there was a pack in the reservation she was going to live at, she had a light feeling that there was one. Why else would Franklin have told the elders of La Push who Luna really was?

The girl shook her head, still watching the trees. It didn't make sense and she hoped it would all make sense when they arrived at their new home. Her phone beeped, the sound of an arriving text messaging ringing loud and clear in her ears.

"_We all miss you. Take care!" _a smile came across her face when she read it. The sender was Steven and it was like he knew when she needed one of them. Followed by Blake, the alpha. Third in command was Chris, and then there was Alex, who was the most popular guy in school even before he phased. That could make him arrogant, but if you get past that, he's a sweet boy…

There were also identical twins in the pack, Michael and Mathew. They were two really sweet boys, they were young, only fifteen, but they didn't care. They loved being a wolf, protecting their tribe, having a pack of brothers who all cared about each other. Not only that, they finally had a sister. Luna had taken to like the twins and as she was the only she wolf in the pack, they saw her as their big sister they never had.

Then you had Rian, Selwyn and Kevin. The three of them were the lowest members of the pack as well as the smallest, yet they could still be intimidating when they needed to. That made the pack to a total of 9 wolves, Luna now excluded. But it wasn't always like that. There once was a tenth member, but only the thought of him already made Luna flinch from pain and sadness.

She quickly turned her thoughts to other things, happier ones. She didn't want to go back to that day again. It was a painful thought for everyone of the pack.

"_Miss you all too. Will let you know how La Push is when we have arrived there!" _She quickly texted back, sending it and putting her phone back in to her pocket. Luna's eyes flashed to a board that read "Welcome in La Push!" when they passed it with the car.

A strange feeling washed over her. A feeling that she had never experienced before, but she immediately knew what it meant. This was the territory of another pack. How could she have missed that?

Lots of emotions went through her body. Pain, sadness, happiness, anger and more she couldn't describe really well. Her hand automatically shot to her head, where she felt a headache coming up. It became too much.

Concern towards the pack went through her body. That they had gone through a lot was perfectly clear. Not only concern, but also nerves. She felt not only the emotions of one pack, no, she felt them of two packs.

When her father headed further in to La Push, Luna felt how the separated emotions crashed against each other. A fight that has been sorted out. Now she was a bit scared.

If once a whole pack, could break in to two packs, only to become one later again, she only could imagine the worst things they would do to her if they found out the truth about who she was.

She had to feel safe here, in this small town, but she wasn't so sure anymore about that.

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait! But here it finally is, the start of the real story! **

**Thanks again to the wonderful beta-reader CrimsonPearAlice! Who, even though she has it very busy with school, still finds the time to beta-read for me! **

**Thank you to those who alerted, favorite or reviewed my story!**

**Lightbabe: **Thank you so much for your review!

**Dawn: **Thank you!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight! I only own the OC's!**

**Disclaimer: As I am not sure if Teen Wolf really owns the term alpha of alpha, I still want to say: I don't own the term alpha of alpha! **


End file.
